The Sun and the Moon
by dux999
Summary: A one-shot about the first witches of Mystic Falls


_851 BC_

There are two little girls, one with sun-kissed skin, the other as fair as the moon. They stick together, always.

For the most part, people leave them be. Everyone was use to it as it had been like this for years already. The girls are connected. They breathe in sync, dance to the same rhythms and sing the same notes. They are their own mirrors, mimicking the other's every move.

It made sense, when you thought about it.

If you looked closely, you could see the resemblance; they shared their father's bone structure. And his magic.

The older girl, the foreigner, her's is stronger. The other members of her caravan are fearful around her. They do not understand how someone so small can have so much power.

The little one is strong too, though she tires easily.

They protect each other.

When the boys start to throw stones at the older girl, her skin darkening with each passing summer, her younger shadow pokes them with sticks, screaming out a string of curses she has heard her uncles use.

The older sister cries, kicks and screams when her little protector, barely 12 years old, is married off to a 16 year old boy from the neighboring village.

He doesn't like the older girl.

The little one must sneak out to see her.

At 16 and 18, they have switched places. They are no longer little girls, but women, both married and with children of their own. The sun-kissed child turned out to be a petite older women, standing a full head shorter than her more statuesque younger sister.

Still there is a fragility in the young one, though motherhood has changed her,strengthening her resolve. Her husband can still frighten her, but she's learning how to handle him.

She still sneaks out to the comfort of her sister's home.

They embark on a new journey together. The people are expanding and discovering new lands. There will be a ship heading to another land soon, across the water, all together new and almost completely undiscovered.

The younger women's husband says they must go.

It takes months of arguing and a little herbal persuasion to get him to agree to the dark-skinned women's attendance, but they make it happen.

Her magic will be useful anyways, at least that's what he tells himself.

The first deaths are brutal; bodies strewn across the forest floor like discarded clothes. The native peoples there try to assist, but the men are stubborn, they will handle it on there own. The older sister sees one, a crazed animal, mangy and snarling. Unnaturally aggressive and willing to attack any human on sight. The creatures come at the same time every month, when the moon is its fullest.

The young one seems to blame herself for the all the trouble. See, she had always been the strongest under a full moon.

Her sister, however, did her best under the blaze of the summer sun.

They balanced one another like that. Kept the scales even, always making sure the other was properly cared for, even when that meant having no one else but each other.

Then the moon ran off its course.

She couldn't lose another. She needed to do something, anything, to protect the others. It was all too much. Her husband was already so much worse after her third-born. The loss of one of his own had made his already badly contained temper almost demonic.

She had to make a decision; her sister refused, but she forged ahead without her, calling on the power of her father's line to do what she was not capable of on her own.

She had known there would be consequences, that was a given, but looking into the eyes of her son, engulfed by pain and distrust, she knew she had gone to far.

Her death was fitting, really. At least it would give her time to think.

The following day was very dim, the sun never peeked out from behind the clouds.

_fin_

_**AN: Sorry if this is all over the place, I just wrote it out as it came to me. I basically just wanted to create an explanation for why Esther was a witch, why Ayanna was even there with the Viking settlement and how Esther was able to tap into the Bennett line in the first place. The only thing I I liked was the idea that Esther was actually a Bennett herself, just not full-blood. Though its a stretch, it is still historically plausible, since Viking expansion led to African and Viking trades at one point. Plus, I just think its kinda cool to think that Bonnie is distantly related to the Originals. Hope you liked it! (I am working on another, much larger piece and it would be nice to get an idea of what its like to read my writing. I would greatly appreciate some reviews.)**_


End file.
